


What Can I Do For You?

by fringewrites



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auditory Kink, Biting, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Scratching, Tumblr Prompt, barry's dominant af holy shit, screamer!Ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringewrites/pseuds/fringewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to know what turns you on, period.” Barry leaned in for clarification, still clearly confused. “What’s your thing?! Your kink?! What gets you off for real? I want to know what gets you so hot that you go crazy and just fucking lose control!” Ross put a hand to his forehead to try and steady himself as he finally revealed what had been frustrating him for weeks.</p><p>“Are you done?” Barry asked cautiously placing his hands on Ross’ hips. Ross simply nodded, too embarrassed to speak. “First of all,” Barry started, taking Ross’ face in his hands again to make him look him in the eye, “I don’t lose control. Ever.” Ross started to groan again and roll his eyes. “I’m not finished yet.” Barry said in a voice so firm it caused Ross’ posture to straighten in surprise. “I don’t lose control. That’s my thing.”</p><p>Based on a prompt from ninjababypowpow</p><p>Barry completely domming Ross with ease, while still being his usual sweet gentle self</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Can I Do For You?

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way claiming that any of these events actually took place. This is all in good fun.
> 
> What can I do for you? What can I do that no one else can do?

Barry has a reputation in the office for being a man of few words at the best of times, and down right stoic at the worst. Not in a way that makes it difficult for him to make the occasional appearance on an audio-only program that demands a sense of humor, but in one that can make him personally quite difficult to read. Barry doesn’t avoid sexual humor on the show or in his personal life; he can sling dick jokes around with the best of them, but he’s the only one in the grumps crew who has managed to avoid making sexual jokes that were too personally revealing, and it  _pisses Ross the fuck off._ Arin and Ross, though both fairly private about their sex lives on account of being married men, have at one point slipped up and revealed an affinity for ass play to the lovelies, and there were whole blogs dedicated to Dan’s massive list of not-so-secret kinks, but Ross couldn’t even get Barry to cop to anything when they were alone!

It hadn’t initially bothered Ross that Barry was the only one of them without an expressed kink, he chalked it up to Barry either being vanilla or really uncomfortable with the topic of sex, but it was different now that they were having sex. The sex was good, God, great even. Barry knew all the right moves to make Ross come apart under him, even when being slow and gentle which was essentially all the time. Ross was certain it was good for Barry, but he was never one to settle for good. He wanted the key to rock Barry’s world the way Barry did for him, and not being able to pry it out of him in casual conversation was fucking with his head now. 

It had finally boiled over one night when Ross was rocking still fully clothed, into Barry’s lap, licking into his mouth, on Barry’s bed, with the Netflix drama they were watching muted and forgotten in the background. Ross had mulled over the incongruity in their sex life for the passed two weeks, and here in Barry's perfect embrace, sucking on his perfect tongue, he nearly let it slip his mind. Barry was more than aware how to manipulate Ross and flip every off switch in his brain until he was a thoughtless puddle of endorphines and cum. Barry's fingers crawled up Ross' neck and started to twist into the feather soft blondish brown hair at the base of his skull. Ross could feel his eyes roll back and his breath come out in an indulgent gasp. God he had to pull away and say something before it was too late.  Barry smiled sweetly with his forehead pressed against Ross’ as Ross took a moment to catch his ragged breath. “B-Barry, what turns you on?” Ross panted.

Barry ran a palm up Ross’ side and looked contemplative for a moment. “Well, this for one.” Barry said resting his hand flat against Ross’ stomach under his shirt. “When I met you it drove me fucking crazy that pretty much any time you’d move your arms for anything, your shirt would ride up and I’d catch a look at your tummy, and a little bit of your hips. It’s like you never wear a shirt that _fucking fits_ you. I couldn’t be around you without getting like a half chub, you know?”

“Just half?” Ross laughed temporarily placated. 

“At first. Let me finish okay?” Ross nodded anticipating a more thorough answer. Barry’s lips caught Ross’ again in a short sweet kiss before he continued. “There’s also, those lips. Have you ever noticed that there are times when you're talking and I just can’t stop looking at them?” Barry asked his voice tailing off into a  husky whisper at the end as Ross ground his erection against Barry’s, a silent encouragement. Ross was sensing an oral fixation on the horizon. This had to be going somewhere. 

“Yeah..?” Ross urged nipping at the junction of Barry’s jaw and neck. 

“Mmm.” Barry moaned running his palms over the front of Ross’ shirt, dragging them up the sides of his neck, and cupping his face in his hands. He ran a gentle thumb over the sharp edge of Ross’ cheek bone. “You’re eyes are so fucking beautiful Ross..” Barry’s eyes were soft with that look of pure affection. Fuck, mayday, mayday, Barry was going sweet boyfriend mode again. No. No this was not going where Ross had hoped. 

Ross groaned and shoved hard at Barry’s shoulders causing Barry’s eyebrows to knit together, concerned and question what he’d done wrong. “No! Not what turns you on about  _me_!” Ross sighed exasperated. “I want to know what turns you on, _period_.” Barry leaned in for clarification, still clearly confused. “What’s your  _thing_?! Your  _kink_?! What gets you off  _for real_? I want to know what gets you so hot that you go crazy and just _fucking lose control!”_ Ross put a hand to his forehead to try and steady himself as he finally revealed what had been frustrating him for weeks. Being direct about it was draining all of the sexy out of the exchange.

“Are you done?” Barry asked cautiously placing his hands on Ross’ hips. Ross simply nodded, too embarrassed to speak. “First of all,” Barry started, taking Ross’ face in his hands again to make him look him in the eye, “I don’t lose control.  _Ever_.” Ross started to groan again and roll his eyes. “I’m not finished yet.” Barry said in a voice so firm it caused Ross’ posture to straighten in surprise. “I don’t lose control. That’s my thing.” Ross kept looking into Barry’s intent blue eyes.  “That’s it.” Barry finished.

Ross closed his eyes, feeling his resolve weaken he leaned the weight of his head in Barry’s palms. “I-I don’t fucking get it Barry. Please just tell me.” 

Barry gripped the sides of Ross’ head a little tighter, a silent request for him to open his eyes, Ross obliged all-be-it reluctantly. “Hey,” Barry said in a steady voice, “Do you really want to know how to get me off?” Ross wasn’t sure if it sounded more like a question, a warning, or a challenge. It didn't matter to him, he was determined to do this for Barry.

“God yes, please Barry, please tell me what to do.” Ross begged, more desperately curious than before.

“Well, that’s a good start.” Barry breathed, voice deep in a way that Ross had never heard before. It was like something had visibly and audibly shifted, and the Barry he'd just been talking to had shed his skin and become something, well, not new, it was likely always there, but something so deeply secret that it had previously eluded Ross' detection. “Get undressed and get on the bed on your hands and knees.” he ordered. Ross didn't doubt that he could decline the command, but was certain that it wasn't meant to be a request at the same time. Ross swallowed hard, but didn’t hesitate to pull his t-shirt over his head and toss it across the room. He stood up to unbuckle his belt and slip off his jeans and boxers, stepping out of them and positioning himself the way Barry had asked on the now empty bed. Ross couldn’t help but to let out a nervous, shaky breath as it hit him that as he was naked in this vulnerable position, Barry was stood beside the bed, still fully clothed. 

Ross kept his eyes forward, staring into the dark wood grain of  the headboard, when he felt the mattress dip behind him. Barry was on his knees, appraising Ross with his eyes so heatedly that Ross could feel himself getting physically warmer. Still, he shivered when Barry ran a gentle hand down Ross’ spine. Ross was waiting for Barry to say something to him, anything, to indicate what was coming next. Barry just continued running his hands along Ross’ lower back, moving down to the backs of his thighs, spreading his legs farther apart. Ross finally got an idea of what he was in for when Barry’s hands settled on either of his ass cheeks, pressing the heels of his palms in firmly before spreading Ross’ cheeks apart. Ross felt so intimately exposed that he couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him. Barry kissed than pressed the tip of his tongue to Ross’ jutting tailbone, just above his crack before whispering, “Is this okay?”

“Ahh Yes.” Ross moaned loudly, clenching the sheets tight in his fingers, excited and anticipating. "Aah-OH!" Ross felt Barry’s wet tongue slide down to the sensitive pucker of his hole, he had to fight the urge to press back against Barry’s mouth already so addicted to the sensation. Barry started slow, just flicking his tongue against  Ross, teasing his rim with the electric jolts of pleasure that were just this side of not enough. Ross was already quivering and mewling needily when Barry finally lay his tongue flat and broad against Ross’ hole, causing Ross’ back to arch sharply with a curse. 

Barry let his tongue dance against Ross’ hole before dragging it down to lick pointedly at his perineum, earning a loud resounding “F-fuck!” from the aussie as he tossed his head back collapsed from his hands onto his elbows. Barry’s thumbs dug deep into the ripe flesh of Ross’ cheeks as he continued his calculated assault between Ross’ hole and perineum, occasionally working his talented tongue inside of him.  Barry wasn't teasing anymore, he was pulling no punches. One moment he would be licking furiously into Ross' asshole, then he'd be kissing his perineum and sucking gently on the soft under skin of Ross' balls. Saliva ran from Barry's mouth, down the underside of Ross' cock already dripping and hanging heavy and erect between his legs. 

Ross mindlessly reached underneath him when he felt Barry completely stop his ministrations and grip the offending wrist tightly. “Ah. Ah. Ah.” Barry scolded placing Ross’ hand back where it lay before. “Hands stay here.” Ross sobbed in protest but obeyed, and Barry felt the sense of pride and admiration blooming in his chest. In Barry’s long exploration of the world of domination and submission, he’d known many a dominant that would have snapped and punished Ross for even sounding like he might complain, but that was never Barry’s style. Because here was Ross, a little boy of a man that couldn’t be made to do someone a favor, let alone follow an order without being a little shit about it just for the hell of it. Ross, the epitome of the id who followed every little whim that came to him, was restraining himself at his own expense just to make Barry happy, and that was all Barry needed to know that he was a damn good dom. Barry didn’t hesitate to reward the boy with a tender wet kiss to his hole.

Ross’ whole body shivered and he positively howled as he felt the familiar lurch towards the edge. Fuck he wasn’t ready. He was so fucking desperate for it, but he wasn’t ready, not yet. “Fuck, please Barry I’m so fucking close please.” Ross started to beg,keening and wiggling his hips against Barry’s chin.

“Please what, Ross?” Barry humored Ross gruffly, keeping his thumb positioned over Ross’ entrance. He wasn’t anywhere near done with the boy, but he wanted to hear him out.

“I-I  _need_  to get you off. Aah! I  _need_  to make you come. Please let me make you come, Barry. I want to,  _so fucking bad_.” Ross cried. Well, that was pleasantly surprising to Barry.

Barry chuckled and reached for the tube of lubricant he kept in his bedside drawer. He licked another broad stripe up Ross’ hole before he uncapped the lube and squirted some onto his fingers. Ross groaned and rocked his head wildly side to side as Barry slowly fingered him open, taking care to avoid stimulating Ross too much. Once Barry was certain Ross was ready, he pulled out his fingers and lubed up his cock. He lined himself up with Ross’ entrance and nudged the thick head passed his tight rim, stopping when the entire tip was inside. He ran his hands over the smooth expanse of Ross’ lower back for a moment, taking a deep breath. “Fuck yourself on me.” Barry commanded. 

Ross threw his head forward and his jaw dropped into a long room shaking “Awwhhh” as he started to slowly push himself back onto Barry’s tremendous, thick cock. Barry knelt still and patient in the few moments it took Ross to work himself down to the hilt and press his ass firmly against Barry’s hips. Ross grunted as he fucked himself shallowly on Barry’s dick as Barry remain immobile, just kneeling over Ross, rubbing his back and watching intently.  Ross was beginning to grow insecure under his gaze. “Please, tell me how fast you want me to go.” Ross moaned.

Barry growled and wrapped his arms around Ross’ chest, hoisting him up so he was sitting up on Barry’s thighs, with his back pressed firmly to Barry’s chest.Ross wrapped his arms around Barry’s neck from behind him. Barry thrust hard into Ross causing him to let out a hoarse shriek that tailed off into a silent scream halfway through. “Fuck Ross you’re so good. Didn’t know you had it in you, but you listen so well and you’re just fucking brilliant.” Barry whispered huskily into Ross’ ears as he began to pound into him. Ross couldn’t comprehend the absolute ecstasy that overwhelmed him as Barry praised him. He could feel it reverberate through his chest and down to his toes and finger tips, greater than anything else he’d experienced that night. He threw his head back against Barry’s shoulder and moaned wantonly, desperate to hear it again. Barry’s nails bit sharply in their places between Ross’ ribs as Barry bore his teeth into the tender skin of Ross’ neck, sucking another oversensitive sob out of the boy. “So beautiful, so good.” Barry whispered into Ross’ throbbing jugular. 

It was beginning to be too much for Ross to handle. The thick head of Barry’s cock was pounding brutally right up against his prostate again and again. Barry’s beard was scraping just perfectly against Ross’ raw and bruising neck, and Ross’ cock was drooling with need now. “B-bear p-please OH please I don’t think I can hold it anymore. I-I need to come I need to come so bad I’m gonna die. Please, please Bear I’ll do anything, just let me come!” Ross whined nasally, his eyes squeezed shut, his entire body clenched, thighs trembling with the effort of holding off his release.

Barry moaned loudly in appreciation as his hand slid down to wrap around the base of Ross’ cock. “Fucking scream my name, Ross.” he growled hotly into Ross’ ear. 

“FUCK OH MY GOD, BARRY, YES!” Ross shouted, clawing into Barry’s shoulder where he could reach, as Barry pumped his cock through his release. Barry thrust in hard a couple more times before he let out a loud groan and his cock twitched spilling come into Ross at a rate unparalleled by any other time he’d fucked him, which left Ross absolutely beaming as he collapsed onto the mattress. “Fuck. Barry oh my God.” he panted.

Barry quickly moved to wrap his arms around Ross who was now turned around to face him as they lie together. “You did so good Ross. You were so fucking good. You did so good.” he muttered into Ross’ hair as he placed gentle kisses into his forehead.

“Fuck, Barry, you were right. You don’t lose control. You go  _fucking ballistic_.” Ross sighed finally starting to catch his breath, but still shaking from the aftershocks.

“Was that okay?” Barry asked, starting to become concerned that it was all too much for Ross too fast.

“It was...It was fucking incredible.” 


End file.
